


Shameless.

by Deja_Entendu



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deja_Entendu/pseuds/Deja_Entendu





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve been going through the motions during entire training camp. Jill expected you to be sharp, just coming off of a 3rd place finish in the Champions League with Paris Saint-Germain. You are lacking your usual creative flair that everyone is used to. You should care about how you’re performing since the World Cup is in less than 9 months, but all you care about right now is going back to your room, taking a hot shower and going to sleep. You’re physically here, but your mind isn’t. It’s back in Paris, regretting that you didn’t end it when you had a chance to. But Shirley was so happy to see you, so excited that you were there with her after 6 long months apart. You didn’t want to ruin her happiness, even though you know prolonging the inevitable will only bring her more pain in the end. You think you’re just getting use to the feel of the long distance relationship now that you’re back in Portland, but deep down you know it’s not the case. You have fallen out of love, you know how much easier it would be just to text her saying that you can’t handle the distance, but she deserves to be told face to face, even though you can’t mentally prepare yourself for her reaction. You know that your mind won’t be free until it’s done. That night you book the first flight to Paris, knowing this will be your last visit to the City of Love for a while.

You feel like you’re going the puke the entire flight. You don’t mind flying; it’s not like you have a choice with the profession you have chosen. You can’t keep still, you know this is going to be the hardest thing you’ve ever had to do. In a way you wish Shirley would have realized how much things between the two of you have changed. It would be so much easier if she were the one to end it, sure you would be sad and it would crush you, but you rather be crushed than to crush someone else. That’s why you have let it go on for so long. You hate to hurt people. You pray that Shirley won’t start crying because you honestly don’t think you could go through with it if she got that upset. You never thought it would be up to you to make this type of decision. Honestly when you both started seeing each other you thought it was just going to be a fling since you were on a small contract that expired at the end of the season, but then you two fell into a routine. Like having breakfast at the quaint little café four blocks from the apartment you two shared or making sure no one left their wallet at home because you two always bicker with each other on who was going to pay for what; even though she rarely paid because you have the quicker hands. You hope that both of you come out of this a better person and that maybe down the line the two of you could meet up one day and be friends, but right now all you can think about is how much you are about to turn her world upside down and how awful you feel because of it.

You didn’t tell Shirley you were coming to see her, there really isn’t a point to get her all excited for nothing. You get your bag and head for the car you requested to meet you there. On the hour drive to Shirley’s apartment, you scroll through your phone at all the messages, notes, and pictures the two of you had shared over the last 3 years. You remember your first date, and how nervous you were. You couldn't even form a sentence because you were getting tongue tied. She grabbed your hand and smiled at you. That simple smile made you relax, she always knew how to calm you down. You remember the first kiss you two shared, how sweet her lips tasted after that strawberry mixed drink she had at dinner. You remember the first time you made love to her, how you both took time into showing one another how invested you were into each other. How she made you feel things you never have felt before. You remember the first time you told her you loved her and she cried because she had been longing to find someone to share her life with. You two share so many memories that will stick with you. You struggled multiple times feeling that you didn’t deserve her, that you weren’t good enough for her. But she showed you countless times how you were the most amazing person in her life and she was forever grateful to be your lover. You found someone who loved you for being you, but you always knew in the back of your mind that this wasn’t going to be your end game, you two were not going to get your happily ever after, not matter how hard you tried to fake it. Shirley was fun and sweet, but you craved someone who challenged you to become the best version of yourself possible. You don’t know who that will end up being, but you know it’s not her. You can’t do this anymore, you don’t want to live a lie. You are not in love with Shirley anymore, you aren’t sure if you ever truly were if you’re being honest with yourself.

The driver stops at Shirley’s apartment and waits for instructions. You hand him a 50 dollar bill and tell him to meet you back here in exactly 1 hour. You gather your cross-body, the only bag you brought with you because you knew this wasn’t going to last long. You take a deep breath in and head for the door. You knock on the front door, which is strange because you have a key, this use to be your apartment that you shared with a teammate that became your lover. Shirley answers the door, half asleep, and is absolutely shocked to see you. “Tobin. What are you doing here?!” Shirley says, her voice laced with sleep. “We need to talk” is all you say as you enter into the apartment not even looking her in the eye as you sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first 5 minutes we sit in total silence. I know she is blindsided by me being here, I can see the gears in her head spinning. As I’m staring at the person whom I have shared the last 3 years of my life with I don’t find myself second guessing my decision to fly over here and have a conversation that should have been done 6 months ago. That’s when I realize that carrying on for her sake isn’t fair to her. I don’t want to fake my happiness for her anymore, because in the end it would only cause her pain if she knew the truth.

Finally, I say “I am not in love with you anymore” and I immediately feel like I am going to puke. It feels like I’m staring at floor for an eternity until Shirley speaks up,

“Wow… Umm, I guess there is nothing I can do to change your mind? Is there any way possible for us to try to fix this?”

I look up from the carpet and stare into her now teary eyes and say “No. I can’t continue to live like I’m treading water and at any moment the wave is going to come crashing in on me and I won’t be able to have the strength to fight to reach the surface.”

Shirley takes a few moments to collect herself, she takes a breath and says “I don’t understand where we went wrong Tobin, I thought we were finally adjusting to you being in Portland and me here. We always have had an open line of communication, you never once told me your feelings were beginning to change.” 

All I do is nod in response trying to collect with thoughts before I give her my explanation, but she continues with “You were just here 2 months ago! We had sex for the entire first day you were back! I told you how much I loved you! Did that mean nothing to you?!”

“No Shirley, it meant something to me, I was..” I try to defend myself before she interrupts with her voice slightly raised, “The other night on the phone, you told me that you loved me, was that a lie Tobin?” 

“No! It wasn’t a lie, I do love you, but I am not in love with you. I love you for who you are and who you have helped shaped me into. I love that you have made me a better person than I was before I met you and I am so honored that you have shared your love with me these past 3 years, but I know deep down in my heart that you are not the soul my soul is searching for.”

I look into her eyes as the tears fall down her face. My first reaction is the hug her and tell her it’ll be okay, but then I remember that I am the cause of all her pain. I sit there for a few moments then I believe the realization of what I just said to her hits her and she breaks down and is sobbing. Fuck it, I reach for the women I have loved and cared for deeply and she immediately swats my hand away.

“YOU DON’T GET TO TOUCH ME! I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHERE WE WENT WRONG. WHY COULDN’T YOU EVER LET ME LOVE YOU TOBIN? WHY WAS I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!” 

She is sobbing now and I make my decision to gather my cross-body and head for the door, but before I exit the apartment I turn around and say, “You are so incredible and I know you think this is the end of your right now, but I swear it’s only the beginning. Be free of me, find your soulmate. Love someone who will love you back unconditionally. I am so sorry for hurting you, but I rather tell you the truth than make you live a lie with me.” 

And with that I meet my driver outside and head back to the airport. I distract myself with my phone as I wait to board the plane home, I click on Instagram and see that Alex just posted a picture of her and Allie making themselves have mustaches with their own hair, typical goofs I think as I click the like button. That’s my silent way of letting Alex know that I’m okay and will let her know how it went when I’m ready to on my own time. As they call my flight number I’m about to board, but I turn to look out the window at the incredible view of the sunset over the Eiffel Tower and I smile. I know in my heart that God is guiding me and that all I have to do is my faith in him. 

As I get to my seat, I finally take a deep breath. I did not make my decision to end things with Shirley lightly and by no means was our relationship toxic, but I feel this weight off my shoulders. I know it is going to suck for a while, but I am so excited for the next 9 months. I am ready for the World Cup. I am ready for this drought to end and to bring gold back to the United States. It’s going to be an amazing ride.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s the end of September, you had a decent NWSL season, but you know you have so much more to offer. You haven’t thought about Paris too much. You’ve asked Lindsey to keep an eye on Shirley, just to make sure she isn’t alone. You fall into a strict routine, you train almost 14 hours a day and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You get an email about when you have to report to camp and it isn’t for another 2 weeks so you’re just planning on continuing your routine, hitting up a local youth team to stay game sharp, but Kelley has different ideas. You wake up to a group text:

_KO: REUNION BEFORE CAMP IN SAN-FAN.. K? K._  
_Alex: YAAAAAAAAAS!_  
_Cheney: Okay! I miss yall <3_  
_Syd: I’m bring the wine.._  
_A-Rod: I’m so excited (for the wine, not to see you bunch)_  
_Ashlyn: Sounds good. Let’s surf?_  
_Crystal: DANCE PARTY BITCHES!_  
_Ali: Omg. Yes. Yes. Yes.  
_ _Kelley: Ok, I’ll text the details later xoxox_

You decide that it’s a good thing to relax before camp and the roller coaster that is a World Cup year. You haven’t seen all of your friends together in about 3 months and you miss them. What you are anxious about is them asking you questions about a certain Costa-Rican. You know they just want to make sure you’re okay, but you rather they just not ask at all. You take a deep breath before you finish packing and head for the airport to meet up with Alex. Unfortunately you two aren’t on the same flight, but there is only a 30 minute different in landing time and Alex says she’ll wait for you and you two can ride to the beach house Kelley rented out together.

“Hey Tobs, finally I see you without a ball attached to your feet.” Alex says jokingly.  
“Yeah, I think I’m having separation anxiety.” You say back, slightly serious.

“Come here you goof” she says as she goes in for a hug. You have always been a hugger, Alex on the other hand had to learn how to adapt if she was going to be best friends with you. You two walk to the baggage claim in comfortable silence. You know she wants to ask about Shirley, but is being respectful giving you space, for the time being.

The space doesn’t last long, Alex immediately questions you as soon as you hit the interstate, “So.. How are you handling things? Have you talked to Shirley? Do you still feel the same? Are you seeing anyone else?"

You take a deep breath, “I’m fine. No I haven’t talked to her. Yes I feel the same as I did the night I shattered her heart into little itty bitty pieces. No I’m seeing anyone else, I need time to focus on helping us win gold. Any other questions?” You say it a bit harsh, but Alex gets it and just shakes her head no.

You pull up to the beach house and as soon as you step out of the car all you here is Kelley’s infectious laugh from the back porch. That sound never fails to make you smile. You walk into the back to find Ashlyn on top of Kelley tickling her and Ali Snapchatting the entire thing. 

“WHAT’S UP MY PARTY PEOPLE?!” You yell and scare the 3 of them that you think Kelley might of peed her pants. 

“TOOOOOBIIIIIIIIN!!!” they all 3 scream in unison. They each rush you and hug you like you didn’t just see them a couple of weeks ago. “What am I chopped liver?” Alex says as she is still standing there with no one acknowledging her. “Stop being so sensitive Baby Horse” Kelley sarcastically says as she engulfs Alex into a bear hug.

You head in to find Lauren, A-Rod, Syd, and Crystal are having a dance off, you know how competitive these things can get so you say hi and make a quick exit to drop your bags off in your room you are going to inhabit for the next two weeks. It’s a 5 bedroom house, 5 with double beds so everyone gets a roomie. **Kelley & Alex, Syd & Crystal, Lauren & A-Rod, Ali & Ash.** It looks like I got the room with the extra bed since HAO couldn’t make it, which doesn’t bother me because that means I won’t have to deal with Ali or Kelley’s snoring the entire night. I put my bags down and head to shower to wash the airplane smell off before we head out for dinner.

I’m in my own little world as a turn the shower off, I step out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me and drop it as soon as I get to my bags, trying to decide if I want to wear my leather jacket or not. I turn around and I freeze when I see Christen on the opposite bed of me and she is frozen in her place. Her face blood shot red, she’s speechless as am I. We stare at each other for about 40 seconds before I am scrambling for the towel at my feet and wrap it around my dripping body.


	4. Chapter 4

I grab my bag and bolt for the bathroom. I know that we are teammates and we change in front of each other all the time, but there was a strange rush that I felt inside me when I stood there exposed and vulnerable in front of her. I try to think about how to not make this awkward for the both of us for the rest of the night. I finally get dressed and head out to face Christen and apologize, but when I exit the bathroom she is gone.

I walk downstairs and enter the kitchen where I am greeted with dollar bills flying at me. I just stand there and smile, knowing that they aren’t going to let me live this down anytime soon. “Awh, Tobs why don’t we get a show.. At least we are paying for it.” Kelley says as everyone starts busting out laughing and I turn toward Christen and I see a smirk on her face. 

“I didn’t know Christen was coming this week!! Let alone did I know that she was going to be in the room!” I try to defend myself, but the girls aren’t having it. 

“Sure Tobin, just don’t flash your athletically blessed body tonight at the bar, I’m sure Christen doesn’t want to hear you make some random girl moan in the bed next to her.” Alex says as everyone else busts out laughing. Everyone that is except Ali and Christen, which is relieving to have them not laugh at my expense, but the look between the two brunettes catches my attention. It’s a strange look the two exchange. Ali looked sympathetic to Christen and was trying to reassure her, but I can’t figure what that’s about. 

Maybe that’s the reason Vero and Christen broke up? I wasn’t super close to Vero when she was with the Thorns, but I did know that she was head over heels in love with Christen. Vero would tell me about their time in Sweden and when she knew she had to be with Christen and how Christen changed her life. It’s funny now that I think about it, I am/was closer to Vero than I have ever been with Christen and I don’t know why that is. Christen and I have known each other for years, but I couldn’t tell you one thing about her you couldn’t Google. It doesn’t make sense why we have never formed a real bond outside of the team aspect. I get into the Uber and I start to think of a way I can get to know Christen better.

When we get to the bar, Kelley and the girls go find a table while Ashlyn and I head to get shots for everyone. While we are waiting to the 10 rounds of tequila for everyone to get the night started, I start to think about earlier and that I am still curious about the look that Ali and Christen shared earlier and I want to know what it is all about. I know that if I ask Ali I’ll get a beat around the bush answer and I’m close enough to Christen to ask her without her getting embarrassed about it or her thinking I am a creep for watching her so I go for the next best option, the person Ali tells everything to, Ashlyn.

I ask Ashlyn casually, “So when did Ali and Christen become best friends?”

“Um, they got super close when we all played with Tyresö. Why are you asking?” Ashlyn asks with her full attention on the conversation at hand and not the tray of tequila the bartender put in front of us.

“No reason.” I try to say without any interest as I walk back to the group with the shots, but Ashlyn now I have Ashlyn’s full attention. She slides in next to me and with a low whisper and she ask “Why do you care anyway? You don’t give Press the time of day” with an annoyed tone. 

Before I can defend myself, Lauren yells “TO THE DANCE FLOOR!!” and everyone heads out to the middle of the bar except me. I am not a dancer and I am not drunk enough to be coaxed into attempting to dance with them yet. It’s nothing new, I usually hang back and observe. This would be the time I would of texted Shirley, but now I just scroll through Instagram looking a surf pics and just thinking about the upcoming year. I get distracted though when I hear an infectious laugh that pulsates throughout my entire body. I turn around and see Christen dancing with Kelley looking like she’s having the time of her life. I keep watching them and I smile, I love seeing my friends happy. I go back to my phone and I take a sip of the beer I have been nursing when I feel a presence next to me. I turn and see that it’s Christen.

“Hey Tobin” she says in a cute buzzed voice as she smiles so big it engulfs her face.

“Hey Christen, are you enjoying yourself?” I say with a chuckle, already knowing the answer to the question I asked her.

“Yeah, I am. I wasn’t sure if I was going to come when Kelley invited me, but I’m glad I did.” She says as she takes a sip of her rum and coke. 

“Why wouldn’t you want to hang out with all of these cool people who overstep every boundary there is and try to get you drunk every day?” I say laughing thinking about how we really more than just teammates. 

Christen turns to me and says “I don’t know, I guess I before I felt like I really didn’t fit in. Like I was only invited places because of Kelley. And I get it, I was the new person in the group, but I never really felt a part of the team until I came back from Sweden.”

I turn to her and look her in the eyes, “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way.” I say with sincerity in my voice. I never knew that’s why she never wanted to hang out with all of us outside of camp. It all makes sense now. “I’m also sorry that you had to see what you saw today.” I say trying to lighten the mood.

She takes a deep breath and says “It wasn’t really anyone, I think I was just overthinking and not letting myself get to know everyone on a personal level. I want to change that though, like I want to be invited because I’m Christen, not because I’m Kelley’s best friend, ya know? And it’s okay, I probably should have said something when I came into the room, but I didn’t think you would just drop your towel like that.”

I nod and say “well if you’re not busy tomorrow, you should come surfing with Ashlyn, Kelley, and me tomorrow, and don’t worry I’m not inviting you because Kelley is going to be there. I’m a great teacher, you’ll be a professional surfer by the time I am done with you.” I wink then say “and in my defense, I do drop my towel and walk around all the time at home and I don’t think twice about it!” I say laughing and taking another sip of my beer.

Christen smiles and says “That’ll be fun, thanks for the invite! Yeeeeeah, give me a heads up next time and I’ll bring some popcorn so I can enjoy the show.” She says with a smile on her face as she heads back toward Kelley and the girls knowing that I’m shell-shocked that she would say something like that.


	5. Chapter 5

I’m baffled that Christen would say that, but honestly I’m kind of excited that she put her wall down and seems like she’s enjoying herself around us. I look around the bar and see Lauren, Crystal, Syd, Ali and Kelley having a dance battle while Christen, Ashlyn and A-Rod are all egging them on while they make a fool out of themselves. I go to the bar to get another beer and Alex walks up beside me and hugs me.

“Come dance with us” Alex says with a look in her eye she only gets when she’s drunk.

“I don’t know Al, I’m not really drunk enough yet.” I say trying to hint that I don’t want to dance.

“I can fix that” She says with a smirk, “Can I have 6 shots of Jose Cuervo” she asks the bartender before I can object to doing shots with her.

She receives the shots and turns to me with a devilish grin, raises her first shot and says “to going for gold in Canada” and we both down it and I feel the burn down my throat. I think a little bit about how much it would mean to me to be a world champion. That all the sacrifices I have made in my youth and recently would be worth it. I want to leave it all on the field. To be able to say that the United States is the best team in the world is something I will brag about years after it happens. To be able to win it with my best friends just adds the icing on the cake. 

I go for the second one and say “to you being one of my best friends through thick and thin” and I stare at her and smile. Alex knows that I’m talking about her being there for me after ending things with Shirley. I thought it wasn’t going to affect me as bad as it did. I had never felt so lonely. I would be in a room full of my closest friends and family and still feel like I didn’t belong there. I thought I had hid it well, but Alex knows me better than anyone else. I think back to the night when I finally realized she was always going to have my back.

_One night she was tired of seeing me going through the motions and she finally said “Tobin, what’s wrong?_

_“Nothing Lex.” I stated, not bothering looking up at her._

_“Cut the crap Tobin!” she snaps at me. Alex doesn’t get mad often, but when she does she means business._

_I look straight into her eyes and I feel myself let it all go. All the sadness I have been holding onto for the past 3 or so months comes out of me as I start sobbing uncontrollably into Alex’s shoulder. I can’t muster any words to describe the hurt I feel. It’s like Alex can sense that I’m stuck inside my own head and calms me down my rubbing my back and reminding me to breathe._

_“I just feel so alone and I don’t know why.” I whisper to her, I take a breath and say “I’m surrounded by the people that I care about the most, but I feel like I don’t belong here. Like I’m just existing, but not actually living, ya know? I just can’t shake this feeling Alex, I don’t want to feel like this. It’s even affecting my game.” I say as I wipe my eyes and look away from Alex._

_“I want you to tell me these things before it gets to this level, I want to be able to help you through these feelings. You haven’t been the same since Paris Tobin, I get that you don’t want to talk about it. But if it is eating you up this much inside then you need to let it out.” She says with her voice laced with sadness._

_I look at her, unsure if I am actually ready to tell her about Shirley, but I just let it all go “Alex, I wasn’t as in love with Shirley as I pretended to be. I was living a lie, I loved her, but I was never in love with her. She was just someone who made me feel less alone for a while, but then the feeling of overwhelming loneliness crept back in and I just shut down emotionally to her. I kept up the act of the head over heels girl in love with her girlfriend, even though it was killing me lying to her and to everyone else. When I went to Paris, I told her everything, it killed her. I watched as the person I spent the last 3 years of my life with crumble in front of me. It pained me to see her like that, I thought by telling her the truth I was saving her from the hurt, but I finally realize that I was hurting her by lying to her. I didn’t like who I was when I was with her, but it wasn’t her fault I was like that, it was my own. I am the reason I have felt like this, I didn’t want to see anyone else I was close with get hurt because of me. So I have just been in total zombie mode.”_

_The next thing I know, I’m being engulfed by Alex. She’s never been a hugger, but I guess she knows how much comfort it brings. “Oh Tobin, I’m so sorry you felt that way, but cutting everyone out of your life doesn’t save them from hurt. Everyone has been affected by seeing how bad you have been hurting, we just want you to know that we are here for you, through thick and thin.” She says as she smiles._

I smile at the memory, so thankful that I am surrounded by the people that love me the most. She holds up the last shot and stares at me with her piercing blue eyes and says “to believing that love still exists and to be open about it.” I stare back at her and we keep eye contact as we down the last shot. Alex smiles and tells me to come out to dance whenever I am ready. 

I sit back and start on another beer. Just thinking about what life is going to be like in the next few months with last minute camps and World Cup preparation; all I can think about is how much I want to share my experiences with someone. I want to be able to enjoy the amazing life I live with someone. I want to find love, but I don’t know if I am meant to. I’m a professional third wheeler, all of my closest friends have a significant other. It’s been like that my whole life, I just have never found someone who can honestly handle the type of person I am or the lifestyle I live. I just want to give someone all the love I have inside me and get it in return. I chug down my beer and order another one. This is going to be a long night I think to myself.

I’m sitting at the bar, sipping on my beer, having a conversation with a couple that is traveling here from Puerto Rico. We are in mid conversation when I become distracted by a laugh that makes me turn my head around in .5 seconds. It’s most captivating noise that I have heard in a while and it’s _Christen_. Kelley and Crystal are twerking on her and I can’t help to feel a little bit jealous of them; Christen looks so damn good in her tight black dress with the low cut v-neck and I feel myself getting worked up thinking about how much I’d like our bodies to be in tune like that. I excuse myself from the bar and head to the bathroom to clear my head.

I take like five deep breaths and I don’t understand why I got so worked up over them dancing on Christen. I mean yes I think she’s attractive and is a great person, but I don’t know her enough to be territorial. Hell, I’m not even sure if she is seeing anyone. I just got this overwhelming feeling when I witnessed that and I’m still trying to clear my head when Ali walks in.

“You okay Tobs? I saw you practically run from the bar to here..” She says hesitantly.

“Yeah I thought I was going puke for a sec” I say cautiously. Ali is not stupid and is quite observant so I try not to hint at anything.

“Were you going to puke because you finally admitted to yourself that you have the hots for a certain hazel eye forward?” Ali says blatantly.

I get wide-eyed like a deer in head lights. “What are you talking about? I honestly barely even know Christen outside of soccer!” I say defensively.

“Whatever you say Tobin, but if I was you I would stop staring at her like she makes your world go round or others are going to start asking questions.” She says calmly.

“I think it’s just the alcohol talking, so that is probably why I got jealous and Christen looks gorgeous tonight.” I admit with a blush.

“Do not even think about hooking up with Christen. You both deserve better than that and if I find out you do hook up with her and then ignore her like you do with so many other girls I will personally beat the shit out of you, I don’t care that you are one of Ashlyn’s best friends, Christen is one of mine. You understand Tobin?” She says firmly.

“Of course I’m not going to hook up with her Ali! We are about to travel to Canada for the biggest tournament of our lives and we are teammates for fucks sake! Like I said it was just the alcohol talking, I’m going to call and Uber back to the beach house. I’m going to get up and surf tomorrow morning. Tell the girls I said goodnight?” I say as I kiss her check goodbye.

As I get into the Uber and I’m about to open the door, a hand grabs my arm and I turn around to see Christen standing there looking into my eyes with her mesmerizing hazel eyes.

“Can I ride back with you? I’m so tired and my feet are killing me in these heels, plus I figured I needed to sleep so I can be well rested for our surfing lessons.” She says with the brightest smile on her face.

“Uh yeah sure come on.” I say playing it cool.

“Thanks!” She says as she climbs in the SUV. There is no conversation the entire way back to the beach house and I think it’s because it’s kind of awkward since we really don’t know anything about each other besides soccer so I don’t pay much attention to the silence, I pay the Uber and notice that Christen is fast asleep. I try wake her up, but no luck. So I pick her up out of the back seat and head for the back door that is unlocked so I don’t try to fumble with my keys and drop her. 

I make our way up to the room we are sharing and I set her on the bed. I stand back and admire how peaceful she looks when she’s asleep. She’s still in her tight dress and heels and I know that won’t be comfortable to sleep in so I grab her a t-shirt and pair of shorts from my bag and quickly change her into them. I put the covers over her and 3 Advil on the nightstand next to her with a bottle of water. I brush the loose strands of hair out of her face and I tell her goodnight and get myself ready for bed. 

As soon as I turn off the bedroom light and start getting under my covers Christen speaks in a sleepy voice “I wish you would of danced with me tonight Tobin.”


End file.
